The Long Road Of Lonely
by samndeanhots78
Summary: Bella gets abused by her boyfriend. When Renee finds out what will she do? Will she send Bella to her Father? All Human..B/E same couples! Rated T for future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N the Characters sadly belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer!, not me.**

I open my eyes. I try to see but i'm blinded by the white light. I don't remember how I don't remember why i'm lying here tonight. And I can't stand the pain. No, I can't make it go away. How could this happen to me?

I mean I've made my mistakes I know that. But now I have nowhere to run. Oh well my suck-ish life shall go on. I'm sick of this life I just want to scream!

How could this happen to me?

He makes me feel like a piece of garbage, somebody's thrown away trash. Their crap. His crap.

**A/N :this is just the start of the story! It will make more since in future chapters!**

**If you think that the words sound familiar they probably do! Its pretty much most of Simple Plans song- Untitled! So yeah!...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok sorry it took so long

A/N ok sorry it took so long. Long story short…my friend lost my notebook and one of my teachers found it and it didn't have my name on it so he started reading it to his class… So my friends are in that class and they told him it was mine and he thought I was depressed so yeah! Lol R&R

I was in my car on the long drive to this little town in the middle of nowhere called, Forks. I was just pondering all of the mistakes I've made this past year. Thinking that if maybe I could've said no to him in the first place I wouldn't be in this position. I don't like to say his name, but since you don't know I'll tell you. His name is Preston Blake. He is the head captain of the soccer team and also my ex-boyfriend. I always thought he was pretty hot so when he asked me out of course I said yes. Mistake number one. I remember that day pretty well. I was sitting at my normal lunch table with my friends Bethany and Lindsey and their boyfriends at the time Zack and Jesse. That's when he walked up to me.

Flashback

"_Hey Bella." He said as he made a spot next to me. My friends all gave me questioning looks, which I returned with an, 'I don't know' look. "Oh, hi." I kind of incoherently mumbled out. _

"_I was wondering if maybe we could talk in private." He said flashing me a smile._

"_Um, sure." I replied with a small smile of my own. He got up with his hand on my forearm pulling me along like a puppy on a leash. I looked back at my friends with a confused look. They just laughed and I don't understand why. Once he had towed me all the way outside so no one could here he finally turned around. _

"_So you wanted to talk to me?" I questioned him simply; hoping he would hurry up…it was freezing. _

"_Yeah, um I was wondering, well you're really hot and I was wondering if maybe you would like to with me tonight?" he asked me. I felt the heat rush to my face so I looked down. I mean the FRICKEN captain of the soccer team is asking me out! While going down I noticed how cute his clothes were. He had on a red Phoenix Wildcats T-shirt that hugged the muscles on his arms, and a pair of white basketball style shorts._

"_Um, yeah that sounds fun. What are we going to do?"_

"_Well, I was thinking dinner and a movie." He concluded._

_How original, never heard that one before! I think almost everyone does dinner and a movie._

"_Oh, cool." Was my short reply as I walked back toward the cafeteria._

"_I'll pick you up around 8:00 tomorrow." _

_End flashback_

That was the first mistake in a long line of mistakes to come.

A/N: OK so R&R I really want to know if u like it or if it sucks or if you have any ideas! Please I'm dying to know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks to all of the reviewer's

**A/N thanks to all of the reviewer's! I hope you enjoy!**

I was about an hour away from Forks when I saw I needed gas for my car. While I put the gas in the car I ran inside to pay. "Hey Hun you really shouldn't be in this part of town." Said a ruff voice from behind me. I could feel his breathe on my neck. I shivered, chills going up and down my back. "Are you okay sugar?"

"I am fine, now would you please leave me alone?"

"I don't know you're really pretty." His voice haunting.

The man behind the counter finally spoke up, "Hey man why don't you just leave the girl alone." I mouthed thank-you to him and started to walk out the door. "What ever and my name's James, here's my phone number if you ever want to hookup or something."

I walked out and got in my car and drove as fast as I could to Forks. I turned on the street in which I would live, and began to worry. What if they don't like me, what if they think I'm weird? I pulled into the long paved driveway, and up to the nice house. I don't understand why my mom would ever want to leave this place, it's gorgeous. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out until I got the crap scared out of me. I turned toward the window, in which someone had tapped on, hence the crap scaring. The guy outside was pretty big, like a huge giant teddy bear, he was really scary, but when he doubled over in laughter he looks like a little kid. I opened the door and got out waiting for the guy to stop laughing. I popped the trunk and went to grab my bags. I grabbed my first bag and he came from behind me grabbing the other two.

"I could've gotten those." I told him.

"Oh, I bet you could but as your big brother I thought I should grab them," he replied "I'm Emmett by the way."

"Bella"

"Well I guess I'll show you to your room. Charlie's not home yet but he'll be here soon." With that we walked inside and headed up a flight of stairs. We got to the final step and then turned to the left and walked into a room three doors down. **(A/N I realized after writing this that I had wrote the bands name! lol) **

"Ok, so here's your room. The bathroom's across the hall, me and Charlie share one down the hall so you can have your privacy." He said putting my bags on the window seat. I'd always wanted a window seat, I thought to myself. I smiled and I guess he saw me because he smiled back in response.

"Hey my friends are having a party tonight, you should come." He sort of encouraged me.

"I don't know, you don't have to invite me just because I live here." I told him.

"No, I want you to go, you can meet my friends I'm sure you'd fit in." he insisted.

"Yeah, ok, sure I'll go. When is it?" I questioned him. He beamed when I agreed.

"Well the party starts at 7:00, we'll leave here around 6:30." With that he walked out of my room to give me some time alone. I opened one of the boxes and grabbed out my old CD player and my Taylor Swift CD. I put on the music and started unpacking to Tim McGraw. I looked through my clothes and decided at point or another I would have to go shopping since I don't have any clothes that really work for cold weather. I will have to put that on my to-do list. It was 5:30 now so I had about and hour to get ready. I put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans matched with a pair of black flats. I still had bruises so I couldn't wear the cute green strapless dress that I wanted to wear. I went and did my hair ½ up ad ½ down. I grabbed my I-pod in case the party was boring. I'm still in the aftermath of shock, I think. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the living room. I was turning the corner to get to the kitchen when I ran into a blockade. I of course fell backwards and was awaiting the comfort, not, of the extremely hard ground. Right before i hit the ground I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist holding me up. They lifted me upon my feet, but they didn't release. I opened my eyes and looked right at a boy with bright green eyes. I put my hands behind my back and pried his hands from my back. I stepped back two steps and he was still looking at me. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes, and it really freaked me out. The last guy to do that was the last person on Earth I wanted to see. Preston was always a perve saying nasty comments about my clothes, that's one reason I don't really like wearing skin showing type clothes.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." I stated.

"Huh?" he mumbled incoherently.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I questioned him. He pondered in his thought for moment before doing one of the most annoying things ever invented.

"Who are you?" he answered my fricken' question with a question. I sighed.

"Chill, I live here I'm not here to take anything." I replied coolly.

"What do you mean you live here?" he questioned. "Emmett!" he yelled loud enough that my new half-brother could hear him. Emmett came down the stairs and meet us in the living room.

"Oh, Eddie, I see you've meet Bella." He smiled gaily(A/N lol had to use it)

"Um, no, what is she doing here?" he made me sound unwanted, but I guess that's probably how Emmett and Charlie fell about me.

"Sorry I didn't tell ya'll, I wanted it to be a surprise." Emmett announced.

"Maybe I shouldn't come with you Emmett." I said because I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"No Bella come, Please." He insisted and begged.

"Fine , now can you guys please unblock the dooray I'm trying to get the kitchen." I asked polite-ishly. They both moved out of the way.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes Bella." He stated. Great off to the party we go.

I never really went to parties before Preston. But whenever we started going out I was dragged along like a puppet on strings.

A/N: ok so that's my chapter for this week! Hope you enjoyed…I don't know when I'll update next.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: if anyone wants to be my beta they can

**a/n: if anyone wants to be my beta they can!**


	5. why parties are on my bad side

Flashback:

_It had been three months now that Preston and I have been going out. He is so nice and kind. He even buys me flowers and chocolate._

_"Hey babe, do you want to go to Chris' party tonight? I heard he's getting a keg," Preston said as he walked behind me in the hallway and put his arms around my waist. Then he kissed me on the head and whispered in my ear, "Mmm you smell nice today." I giggled and turned around so I was facing him._

_"I don't know, Preston. You know I hate alcohol."_

_"Yeah, I know but you don't have to drink. You can take people home." I could tell he was trying really hard to convince me to go._

_"Fine, fine, I'll go, but I'm gonna see if Beth, Linds, and Mackenzie want to go first," I stated._

_My friends didn't really hang around me anymore, but we still talk. Whenever Preston would sit with us, so would the soccer team and the cheerleaders. And well, they weren't too fond of a lot of the people in that group. I feel the same way. _

_Preston and I walked to our third hour lunch together and got our food. But I told him I was going to sit with my friends today and that he shouldn't follow me. I sat next to Bethany, with Kenzie on my other side. Lindsey was across from us. It was kind of awkward. _

_"Bella, is he going to come over here?" Beth asked._

_"No. I told him not to."_

_"Oh, okay. So what's up?" Lindsey said._

_"Nothing. I was just wanting to invite you to a party tonight… I really want you guys there. Otherwise I'll have no one to hang out with," I begged._

_"Oooh, a party! Where at?" Mackenzie questioned excitingly._

_I sighed knowing that it was likely that they would give in. "At Chris Genfrey's house."_

_"Yeah, sure, it sounds fun," Beth said._

_"Hey, we should get ready together," I proposed._

_"Totally!" "Awesome!" "Sweet!" they all said at the same time. Then we all laughed really hard until we were crying. We finally calmed down when we saw the whole cafeteria was empty. _

_"Oh, snap!" exclaimed Kenzie. "We're gonna be late to class."_

_I jumped up from the table and ran to my locker. I grabbed my books and ran to photography._

_When we got to the party, almost everyone was already there. I couldn't see Preston anywhere. Oh well I was having so much fun with my friends anyway. Bethany had to go back to her car to get something. I don't know what she was getting, maybe tampons or something like that. I pulled Lindsey and Kenzie onto the dance floor with me. We danced around like psychos to Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry. We were kind of dance acting the part where she says, "someone call the doctor" when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I squealed and turned around to find myself fact to face with Preston. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He must have thought this was going somewhere because he picked me up and brought me to a room. I guessed that it was Chris' room, though it was unimportant. He laid me down on the bed and hovered on top of me. Oh no. No, no, no. I don't really want to do this. I pushed him off of me._

_"What's wrong?" he questioned. I think he was drunk._

_"I'm not ready Preston, just not now." I tried to get up but he pushed me back down._

_"Just shut up, bitch!" he yelled, "I'm ready, so are you."_

_"Stop, Preston. Stop!" I screamed as he slapped me across the face. He put his hand over my mouth. He reached his hand down towards my pants, rubbing his thighs against my thighs as silent tears ran down my face._

_"Don't cry, babe, this is so great! You should think of yourself as lucky that you get to be with me," he said with pride. He unbuttoned my pants as I tried to scream, but nothing would come out._

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes to see Emmett hovering over me and an ice pack on my head.

"What ha…happened?" I stuttered.

"I don't know. I came in here and you were passed out on the floor," he stated.

"Oh, sorry. You'll get used to it," I assured him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Well, we better get going," he said.

"How many people are going to be there, Emmett?"

"Only about 12 people."

"Oh, okay," I said relieved. They call that a party?

"Let's go."

We got in his jeep and dove off to that Edward guy's house.


	6. the meeting

We arrived 10 minutes later. Their house is flippen' gigantic. OMG, I wish I could live here. It's amazing. The windows on the front of the house give it a very modern look. Who need four garages and an extra one on the side of the house? And this was just the outside. Holy Crow.

We walked in the front door; Emmett behaved like he lived here.

"I'm home," Emmett sing-songed

"In here!" yelled a high pitched voice from the living room. We headed toward the voice, but Emmett turned to me, making me step back.

"Just wait here. I'll have you come out. I want to surprise them," he ordered.

"Okay." I was getting nervous. What if I didn't fit in?

"Hey guys," I heard Emmett say, followed by a round of "Hey Emmett"s.

"You guys, I have a surprise. Unless Eddie already told you." I could hear someone growl and then some laughs.

"Bella, come in here," Emmett commanded. I walked into the living room, meeting curious glances.

"This is my sister," Emmett announced. I smiled warmly.

"Sister?" a girl with short, black, spiky hair questioned.

"Well, half-sister, but yeah. It all means the same," Emmett replied.

"I'm Alice," the girl said, getting up with her hand out to shake mine.

"Bella, this is my girlfriend Rosalie," Emmett said smiling.

"Rose," the drop-dead gorgeous, blue-eyed, blond said as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely.

"This here is Jasper." I looked between Alice and Rose.

"We're twins," Jasper said, pointing at Rose.

"Uh, okay," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Jasper said.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked Alice.

"He's upstairs in his room doing who knows what," Alice replied smoothly.

"Let's play Rockband," Emmett suggested. It was more of a command, though.

Rose went and pick up the guitar, Jasper got behind the drums, and Emmett grabbed the mike. They started playing "Dani California". When Emmett started singing I had to cover my ears. I swear he's tone deaf, but Rose was laughing at him. I couldn't believe how good Rose and Jasper were. I mean, I wouldn't have even been able to play one note on the guitar. I was so wrapped up in Rockband; I didn't even notice someone sit next to me.


	7. his story

**A/N: i would like to thank my friend jesse..she typed all of the past 3 chapters for me! plus shes been editing while reading!**

It wasn't until I hear someone whisper in my ear that I turned around to face the little pixie.

"you have seven days to live," she whispered.

"Yeah, probably because I'm getting a tumor from Emmett's tone deaf singing," I laughed and she joined in. Soon we were on the floor in hysterics. We didn't even notice the song end.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Emmett asked curiously.

"You… and…… t-tone… sing," I tried to say between laughs.

That just sent us off into another round of hysterics. Alice whispered something in Jaspers ear and he started laughing. But nothing was really funny at all. I really think I'm going to get along well with these guys.

"Emmett, I think you should stop singing. No offense, but you really suck, dude." Alice said playfully.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Ugh, whatever, chick," Emmett said with a sucky Spanish accent. We hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Would you guys please shut up? I'm trying to talk to my girl on the phone!" Edward demanded.

"Why don't you piss off?" Rose said. "I mean, you used to love movie night."

"Well, sorry. I have better things to do with my time," was his rude reply. With that he turned around and headed up the stairs.

"He's gotten so self absorbed, and his stupid girlfriend, Tanya, she's such an ass. You know Bella, he didn't act like that two years ago," She explained.

"Well, what happened?" I prodded her.

"Well, he used to have this girlfriend, Meagan, and he loved her to death. He used to even talk about what he dreams their wedding would be like. They were so in love. Well, that's what we thought. Edward asked her out one Friday and she said she had plans with her parents, so we invited him to come along with us. Jasper Rose, Em, and I were going to go dancing. We got into the club easily, 'cause we know the guy who owns it and we went there all the time. We were all starting to go our own ways, but when I looked at Edward, he looked pale. "Edward, are you okay" I had questioned him. I looked in the direction he was pointing and I say Meagan grinding on Mike Newton, kissing his neck. Edward stormed over there. I followed him in case he needed help calming down. He pulled Mike off her and punched him square in the nose. Meagan kept yelling at Edward to stop, but he just kept hitting him screaming, "That's my girl, not yours!". Emmett and Jasper helped the guards pick Edward off of Mike. We all got kicked out," Alice said with a sigh, then continued, "It was Tuesday when I found out. Edward tells me everything. He said he went to school and she asked to talk with him. He said she was like, "I just don't feel the same way you do." I t broke his heart. He became depressed, would barely talk to anyone. He would go to school, come home, got to his room, come down to eat, and then go back up to his room. Then two months later he was different. He treated girls like crap. He would just use them for his own pleasure, his own needs. Then he would go and do what Meagan did to him." I cringed at the thought of treating people like crap. I know how that feels. I already decided that I didn't like this guy. When I first met him, he gave off a bad vibe, but I do feel sorry for him.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Rose suggested we go watch some movies. We ended up watching Sleepless in Seattle, **Bangkok **Dangerous, and Two and a Half Men.

**A/N: ok im sorry that the chapters are really short...but i have major writers block...i know its horrible for a person to have writers block after just a few chapters but i know where i want to go with the story. i just dont know how to get there!**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
**


	8. woah didnt see that one coming!

Flashback:

I was walking towards the bus stop, by book bag over my shoulder, and earbuds for my IPod in my ears. I was subconsciously walking which isn't very good for me knowing I would probably fall. I was almost at the bus stop when someone tapped my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat. I turned around to face Preston. We had been going out for six months now. He still hit me after the party. Nothing changed at all, except that on special occasions he hit me longer. He was just a sick, sadistic, hormonal bastard. I pulled my earbud out so I could hear him.

"Let's go to dinner tonight. Then you can come over to my house. My dad's going to be home. You should meet him. I'm sure he'll love you."

Okay. So he was being Mr. Nice Guy today.

"Well I kinda have to make supper for my mom tonight," I said, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Okay, well, we can go to your house and you can make supper then we can go out," he stated.

"All right. What time will you be over?" I questioned.

"You could just come with me right now," he suggested.

"Sure," I said. I liked Preston when he was like this. But it doesn't happen often. I got into his black Lamborghini and sat my book bag on the floor.

                 

After I made supper for my mom, we headed off to eat somewhere. Preston asked what I wanted, but I thought since he was in a good mood I would let him decide. He decided to go to Red Robins. I didn't complain because it was one of my favorites.

Once we got there, we started talking. The subject ranged between school, sports, T.V. shows, and my favorite… music. His favorite was Screamo/Emo/Hard core music (whichever you want to call it), while my favorite is a mix of everything from soft rock, pop, a little bit of country, and a little bit of classic rock. The thing we both agreed on was that rap sucked. I mean what's the point in rapping? It's not that great. They don't go on tour or anything.

It's weird how much I'm enjoying myself, especially with Preston.

"Okay, so what's your favorite T.V. show?" I questioned him.

"Um… wow this is hard. But, I guess I'd have to say… um... Lost, I guess," he replied. "I mean, I don't watch a lot of T.V. It's mostly sports. What about you?"

"Well, probably Supernatural," I answered back.

"What in the world is that?"

"You would laugh at me."

"Oh, come on," he prodded.

"Fine. Two brothers go around the U.S. hunting these supernatural creatures. One brother keeps dying and coming back to life though," I said, giving in.

"Wow," was all he said as he chuckled a bit.

I put on my best sad face and looked away. He leaned over the table and grabbed my chin. I flinched at his touch. I guess he felt it because his hand dropped. His eyes fell downcast as he said sorry. Wow. Something changed him. If he was always like this I think I could actually like him.

I grabbed his hand on the table and held it in mine. This is something new. He gave my hand a squeeze, but dropped it once our food came. My stomach growled whenever I saw my food, so I grabbed my fork and dug into my Caesar Salad. Preston watched me eat for a minute then laughed and grabbed his fork.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he replied with a smirk.

"I don't believe you," I stated with a sarcastic smile.

The check came an hour later and Preston gladly paid for it. I stood up to leave, put my jacket on, and headed towards the door before Preston. He quickly caught up, and grabbed my hand. For once, I didn't refuse. We walked hand and hand to his car. Once we were about six feet away from the car he broke our hands apart. He ran and opened my door bowing saying, "My Lady." I laughed with a joyous smile on my face.

"Thank you, Romeo. I couldn't survive without you," I said in a sarcastic way.

"I know," was his cocky reply.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello," I answered. "Oh,hey Kenzie. No I can't. I'm going to Preston's house tonight," I replied after she asked if I wanted to come over. "Maybe some other day. Okay, love you, bye." I quickly hung up.

                 

We got out of the car and made our way up the front porch steps toward the door. Preston led the way and opened the door.

"Dad, we're home!" Preston yelled throughout the house.

"Whose we?" a husky voice replied.

"Bella, dad, don't you remember me talking about her? She's my girlfriend," he questioned.

"Oh, yeah," the voice replied coming closer towards the kitchen. His body finally emerged through the door. He was tall, about 6'4. He had a blondish-gray hair color. Now I know where Preston got his blonde hair.

"Hello. I'm James Blake," he said [politely, but for some reason it freaked me out.

"Hi… Bella," I introduced myself.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," he replied.

"Yes, you too."

As he walked towards the door he stumbled a bit before he fell.

"Oh, goodness, are you okay?" I asked him as I went by his side.

"Let me get up on my own, you poor, condescending bitch!" he roared.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. As he stood up he pushed me back a bit. I didn't notice, but my eyes were wide open because of the shock. I watched him leave the room before I heard a voice behind me.

"Breathe, Bella," he demanded. I let out a huge gust of air that I had been holding in.

"Look, Bellsys, I'm sorry about that. I should have warned you about him."

"It's okay."

"Why don't we go upstairs? I have another living room up there," he suggested. I just shrugged my shoulders.

After we were settled and watching 'The Real World', he started telling me a story.

"You know, Bella, my dad wasn't always like that. An alcoholic, I meant. The reason behind it is that when my mom died in a car wreck my dad was devastated. He turned to the bottle as his only option. About seven months later, on my mom's birthday, he went to work drunk. His boss could tell. My dad was a lawyer and he wasn't winning any of his cases. So the guy fired him. He didn't get a job until about two years ago. So our only income was from me. I worked two different jobs: I cut grass and worked at Barnes and Noble. But that wasn't much It was hard to _live _with him during those years. You know he used to hit me if the team lost a game. He would say the only way I could go to college is if it was from a sports scholarship. That's why I'm in so many sports."

It broke my heart to listen to his story, but I was still confused why, if he knows what it's like to be abused, he still hits me. I guess I'll never know.


	9. Chapter9: the fight

A/N: ok so many people have been asking for longer chapters, so here it is 

________________________________________________________________________

I turned the corner when I was walking home from school. I saw two people who looked like they were fighting, but I couldn't really see anything. I could hear their voices rising. I mean, I hate being rude and intruding on other peoples conversations, but this seemed more like a fight. I walked as close as I could so I would be able to hear. I hid behind a Toyota Prius. It sounded like one person was screaming

"Why the he** do you think you can do this to me?" I heard the guy scream.

"Ugh! Me do this to you? My goodness, you're the one who cheated on me!" the girl screamed back.

"And your point?" the guy questioned. Why do you think you can do this to me?

"Huh, 'cause when I found out it broke my heart. I really like you!" the girl exclaimed.

"Boo-hoo. God, stop whining. I mean, I'm still with you aren't I?" he protested.

"Why do you just stomp all over me?"

This got me and I thought back to two years ago, when I was hurt so badly I almost gave up hope.

                    

FLASHBACK:

January 27, 2007, the Wildcats finally made it to state. Preston was so excited the whole school was all riled up. I had gotten a text message from Preston to come to his house. He told me that the coach was letting them bring along some people on the bus.

I drove to his house and pulled up the drive way. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. I waited until I heard the door click to turn around. I came face to face with James. I still didn't feel comfortable around him, but when he moved aside I walked through the door. He told me to go upstairs to Preston's room, so I followed his demand.

I went into his room to find it empty. I checked in his bathroom, but I didn't find him there either. I wonder where he went. Hmmm, well I guess I'll just wait on his bed. I climbed in and put his headphones for his CD player on. I hit the gray play button and closed my eyes to the great songs of Cavashawn. I was content with sitting here until Preston showed up. He couldn't take that long. I mean, he did have to get to the game at some point.

About six songs later I was listening to my favorite song on the album called Just Because. Right when I heard the song I smiled. I felt the weight on the bed shift, signaling another person was on the bed. I didn't open my eyes 'cause I loved this song and Preston could wait.

I could feel someone hovering over me. He leaned down, his mouth by my neck and kissed it gently. It tickled so I giggled. Then he lifted up and kissed my lips. When he pulled away I could smell alcohol on his breath. This didn't seem like Preston. He wouldn't drink before the big game. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them out of shock. James was still on top of me. I struggled underneath him to get out of his grasp. When I tried to scream nothing came out because his hand was over my mouth. I struggled again to get away but I was trapped.

"Didn't Preston tell you the other day that he got his phone taken away?" James asked in a mocking tone then laughed. The silent tears rolled down my cheek as I realized that I was not going to be saved, since Preston wasn't coming home. _Why, why me?_ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes after a moment of thought to see James lift off me. I thought he was going to leave me alone and not do anything, but right before I could move he slapped me on the face. He kept slapping me over and over again. After he'd slapped me about a dozen times, I felt the blackness slip over my eyes.

I woke up a while later and not much had changed. Except for the fact that I am now clothe less and my face was swollen. I could barely move my mouth. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked down and my eyes found my wrist was in an irregular position. I wanted to scream, but I knew that would wake James up. He was passed out on the floor. I quickly got off the bed and tried to put my clothes on. It hurt to pull my shirt over my head because it pulled on my wrist.

I walked down the stairs and jumped into my car. I turned the car on with my right wrist (the one that wasn't hurt) and backed out of the driveway. I drove myself to the hospital which was ten minutes away from Preston's house.

I walked through the front door to the front desk and asked to see a doctor. The recipient at the desk gave me a strange look but pointed toward a seat on the opposite side of the room after handing me a stack of papers to fill out.

After twenty painful minutes, a nurse came out and said my name. Ugh. I hate it when people call me Isabella I followed the nurse into a room. She stuck an I.V. in me. Oh, how I hate those stupid things. The nurse left after she checked a few things. About five minutes later the doctor walked in. Dr. Smith was familiar to me, not only do I see him a lot, he is my mom's friend from High School. His kids go to school with me.

"Hey, Bella. What happened?" he asked as he checked my wrist. He hit it wrong and I winced in pain. "What happened to your face?" he just had to ask.

"Well, when I was falling down, I hit my head on the railings and steps," this time my lie came more naturally.

He looked at me cautiously before speaking again. "Bella, these bruises on your face don't look like you ran into a wall. It looks like someone repeatedly hit you. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No, because nothing happened with anyone. I fell down some stairs when I was heading out to go to the game," I replied a bit harshly.

"Okay, fine, but I'm just looking out for you, Bella," he stated. "I'm going to have to set this in place, Bella."

I knew it would be painful, so I nodded and turned away. I felt him grab my wrist and then I felt a sharp pain as I cried out.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm going to go get some plaster so we can make your cast," he said as he walked out of the room. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, but these were not the only tears I had shed that night.

It had been three days since the incident. Three days since Friday. Three days since I'd talked to my friends. Three days and 36 missed calls from Preston. I had locked myself up in my room, only coming out to eat or get something. My mom and Phil were getting worried, but I didn't care. How would I be able to tell anyone? I don't want to go back to school. Ever. I can't even imagine talking to Preston. Just being near him will make me sick; make me scared of what will happen. Scared that I will have to see HIM again. But I am being forced to go. My scholarships count on it. I really want to go to college far way from here. To get away from everyone and start fresh. I mean, sure I would miss my mom, but there is always the phone or email. And plus, my mom had Phil now.

I slowly drive my car into the parking lot. I took a deep breath and grabbed the keys, putting them in my purse. I stepped out of the car and watched my black All-Star converse High-top shoes walk along the pavement. I blocked all sound out. Well, at least I tried to. It's not so easy with a school full of people around you.

I walked into the commons where everyone met in the morning, and found a seat at a table in the far right corner. I sat here so right once the bell rang I could make a break to my first class. I sat down and reached into my bag to get out my book. And there I sat silently reading one of my favorite Jane Austin books "Mansfield Park". I didn't even notice someone sit next to me until they tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and my eyes met someone who I trust and I let out the breath I was holding in. My eyes met one of my best friends, Bethany Applegate.

She looked between me and my cast with a quizzical look. "Hey, Hun, what happened?" she questioned with her hand pointed towards my cast. Man, I thought no one would notice.

"Oh, it's nothing. You know how I am," I replied casually.

She laughed a bit. "Well, where were you last night. We looked forever?"

"After I fell down the stairs, I didn't feel good enough to come, but I feel bad 'cause Preston wanted me there."

"Oh, alright. Well I'm glad that's settled. Whoa. I just noticed that the bruises kind of look like handprints. Did someone hit you?" she questioned.

I almost had a nervous breakdown, but I composed myself. "No. No one hit me. Why would you say that?" I retorted. Right when I said this the bell rang and I hopped up out of my seat. "Look, I got to go, but we'll talk later. Bye."

I quickly walked down the hall, passing some people on the basketball team, hoping he wasn't there. I kept my hair down so it hid my face. I walked faster when I got near them. I almost made it to my first hour class when I heard my name being called.

"Babe, stop! Please, Bella. Bella!" I could hear him saying behind me. I didn't want to stop though. I couldn't face him. He looked t much like his dad. When I see him, I feel sick and start itching all over. I got inside my first hour Consumer Ed. Class. I was breathing heavily, I was so scared. He wasn't the one who did it, but he was the first one to take my innocence. But this was never going to happen again. I wouldn't let it.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" a voice and a finger took me away from my reverie.

"What?" I questioned not knowing what was happening. I mean, I heard them say things, but I didn't understand what they were saying all I heard was 'blah blah blah'.

"Do you feel okay?" my teacher asked.

"Not really," I replied truthfully.

"Well, why don't you go to the office, Hun," she told me sweetly. She had asked if I needed someone to escort me down to the office, but I declined.

I walked through the halls, towards the office. I looked in the window of the class that Preston was in. I could see him laughing at one of his friends, but then his head turned towards the door. I knew he say me because when he looked towards me his smile turned into a frown, but then a smile again.

I got to the office and they let me go home. I got into my car and drove. When I got home, I went up to my room and crashed on to my bed. My stomach churned, and I ran to the bathroom. Once my stomach was empty, I stepped back into my room. I felt my eyes start to droop and soon found myself falling asleep. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Hmmm, one more minute," I groaned. My mom laughed.

"Honey, Preston's down stairs. He wants to talk to you," she said lovingly.

"No, mom. I don't want to see anyone. I don't feel good."

"Come on, honey. He said he really needs to talk to you. he said it was important," she prodded.

"Alright! I'm coming down, I guess."

I made my way down the stars. I could feel the apprehension in my body I walked into the living room to find Preston sitting on the couch. I crossed my arms and diverted my gaze from him. He got u and walked until he was right in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist trying to pull me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

A chill went through my body. All I could think about was that slob, James. About how he ruined my life. "Nothing," I replied harshly.

"Are you sick?" he questioned.

"Yes, my stomach is upset."

"Well, I hope you get better, baby," he said sweetly.

"Why weren't you at the game last night?" he asked.

I held up my left wrist and pointed at it.

"Whoa, babe, what happened this time?"

"I fell down some stairs on my way to the game," I lied.

"You want to come with me to my house?" he asked.

All of a sudden, I felt extremely sick. I ran towards the bathroom. My mom came in about three minutes later and asked if I was okay. I told her to tell Preston I couldn't come. I heard the front door close and sighed with relief. How would I be able to date him if I can't even be in a room with him for more than ten minutes?

                    

When I snapped out of my reverie, I realized the fight had gotten worse.

"She was my best friend. How could you do this?" the girl screamed.

"Baby, I didn't know," he replied.

"Yeah right! I don't believe you! And don't call me baby."

When I saw the first push, I decided that I should break this up.

"So now I can't even call my girlfriend baby?" the guy questioned incredulously. He pushed her after saying this. She pushed him back, and he replied with a slap across the face. I would see that the girl was crying. I ran between them. At once, I recognized the couple.

"Hey. Hey!" I yelled trying to get their attention. "Stop! Hey, knock it off!" I screamed.

The boy then turned to me and pushed me. "Stay out of this, Bella!" he yelled.

"No, Edward, stop. This is wrong," I retorted.

Suddenly, all of the memories of Preston and James came back, out of nowhere. My head started spinning. I could hear them talking to me, but I couldn't make any words out.

"How would you know, Bella?" he questioned angrily.

I could hear them again. I guess that's a good thing.

"Because, my boyfriend did this to me. Maybe you didn't take her innocence, but pushing and hitting a girl is just as bad," I retorted hoping my words would get through his head. And then the tears came. I told the girl to leave and go home. I could see Edward talking to someone on the phone. I had been crying for three minutes when I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I could tell that they were running. When they called out, I suddenly knew who it was.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked with a soft voice. I guess he was trying not to scare me. I couldn't really talk, so I just nodded my head. Emmett turned towards where Edward was pacing.

"What the he** did you do, Cullen? Emmett yelled.

"I…I…I don't know. She just started crying and having a mental breakdown," he replied.

How could he lie right now? It's just wrong. He did this to me. I glared at Edward.

"Yeah right. What did you do? She can't just cry all of a sudden. Well, she probably can, but… what were you doing before this happened?"

"Carmen and I were fighting and she came and broke us up," he stated. It wasn't really a lie, but he still wasn't saying that he hit her and me.

"Why don't you just get lost, Edward? Ever since Meagan you've been an a**hole who doesn't care about anyone but yourself."

Edward looked from Emmett to me and the down towards the ground. He turned on his heels and walked away. Emmett then turned towards me.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?"

"Yes, I guess," I replied with a hoarse voice. I really hope that Carmen chick is alright. Maybe I should talk to her tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok I know it's been really long, but I had writers block and lost my notebook. So the chapters to come might be bad. Also I don't have a beta so if anyone knows how you do that and would like to help me out…thank-you. Ok last thing. Since I have lost my notebook, I have no new ideas so and ideas on what I can do, if it's a flashback or present! HELP ME!**

After yesterdays scene I kept hearing their voices in my head calling my name. Yes I know I'm going crazy. And how am I supposed to explain myself to Emmett who is constantly asking me why I had my breakdown. I never want to see that damn Edward Cullen ever again. I knew he treated girl's bad, but abuse? There is a fine line between cheating and abuse. God I wish Preston had just cheated on me, it would've hurt but not as bad as getting slapped and rapped.

"Bella?" I heard a knock on the door and a voice filled the room.

"Um, yeah, I'm in here."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess" was my short reply.

Emmett opened my door with my dad behind him. They both had worried looks on their faces. I sighed because I knew what they were going to say.

"Hey Bells, are you ok? Is there a reason why you had a freak out yesterday?" My dad asked.

"Look Ch, Dad, I'm fine just got a little bit scared. It's a new place, I just heard them fighting and tried to stop them."

"I have a feeling there's something more that you're not telling us." Emmett stated. I sighed again and looked down. I wish they would just leave me alone. Sometimes it's nice to be lonely.

"Well you better get up Bells we have school today. I don't know if you knew this but we have this music program that my friends and I go to on Thursdays and we get out of all the morning classes to go. I just wanted to invite you. The teacher can tell if you're just skipping class though so you'll have to sing or play an instrument."

"Oh, that's really cool. Yeah I think I might try that today." I smiled at my BIG brother. Sure he was older but when I say big I mean his body.

Emmett pulled up his jeep into the parking spot at school. I hopped out of the car. I followed Emmett to the classroom where this music thing was. There were quite a few people in there, at least thirty. There were people in little groups which Emmett quickly explained were small groups they were in. They supposedly got in small groups and made little bands and they had to write songs.

"Hey Mrs. G, this is my little sister, can she join our group?" Emmett asked.

"Sure Emmett. I'm sure that you have explained to her what you do exactly." She replied.

"Yes I have."


End file.
